


Cena

by soulfull



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Caring Dean, Dean Being an Asshole, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Sharing a Bed
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Za wszystko trzeba zapłacić, nie zawsze płacą ci którzy powinni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szczuropies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szczuropies/gifts).



> Ju, moja reakcja na sznaucera i twój zły dzień. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/5Qn0xmDzl0Q

Szybki rytm kroków odbijał się echem od ścian wysokiego korytarza, tak samo jak w jego umyśle obijała się o ściany tylko jedna myśl. Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam. Przy każdym oddechu, każdym uderzeniu serca.  
Nie powinien jechać do baru, nie powinien opuszczać bunkra, nie powinien zostawiać Sama samego. Sammy sam się o to prosił, wycofany nie zwracał uwagi na słowa starszego brata, siedział wpatrzony w jeden punkt tuż za jego ramieniem. Więc Dean się wściekł, wybiegł bez słowa trzaskając drzwiami.  
Nie po raz pierwszy przeklinał swój wybuchowy temperament, czyniący go tak podobnym do Johna. Kiedy Cas do niego zadzwonił był w połowie drogi do miasta, jego słowa wciąż brzmiały mu w uszach.  
"Dean gdzie ty do cholery jesteś?"  
"Cas opanuj się."  
"Gdzie ty jesteś?" drżenie gniewu w zwykle spokojnym głosie tylko podsyciło płonący w nim ogień  
"A co cię to kurwa obchodzi? Nagle zrezygnowałeś ze swojego miesiąca miodowego z Crowlayem?"  
"Dean...." głęboki wdech, niemal widział anioła zamykającego oczy i oblizującego wargi "Musisz zawrócić."  
"Sam znów coś wymyślił, tak? Jaśniepan postanowił przypomnieć sobie o moim istnieniu?"  
"DEAN! ZAMKNIJ SIĘ I POSŁUCHAJ! Chodzi o Sama, on potrzebuje cie w tej chwili. Pomógłbym mu sam, ale nie jestem w stanie się do niego zbliżyć." Gniew zawsze sprawiał, że zaczynał walczyć i przeciwstawiał się wszystkiemu i wszystkim, ale strach przemieszany z żalem i zmartwieniem otrzeźwiły go niemal od razu. Było coś jeszcze, jedno słowo najcenniejsze i najważniejsze we wszystkich światach, jedno imię. Sam. Działało zawsze.  
"Cas? Co z nim? Co się dzieje? Czemu nie możesz się do niego zbliżyć?" Poczuł jak wszystkie mięśnie napinają się w jednej chwili, serce przyspieszyło. Całe ciało i umysł skupione tylko na jednej rzeczy, gotowe na wszystko, gotowe do działania.  
"Wiesz jaki jest dzisiaj dzień?"  
"Dwudziesty drugi maja. O co chodzi Cas?" Zawrócił, korzystając z całkowicie opustoszałej drogi, wcisnął gaz do końca. Co znaczą przepisy, kiedy brat cię potrzebuje?  
"Dean pomyśl" spokojnie z niezmierzoną cierpliwością jaką nauczyciele okazują wyjątkowo nierozgarniętym uczniom, licząc na to, że w końcu coś zrozumieją.  
"Nie..." poczuł żelazne palce strachu zaciskające się na sercu i wyciskające powietrze z płuc "Nie. Lucyfer" nie potrzebował potwierdzenia"To dlatego Sam się tak zachowywał" ból w knykciach, pięść z całej siły uderzyła w deskę rozdzielczą.  
"Dean spokojnie, po prostu przyjedź."  
"Co z nim jest? Musisz coś czuć, cokolwiek, jesteś aniołem" nienawidził się za desperację tak wyraźnie dźwięczącą w jego głosie.  
"Jest przerażony, samotny. Jest jak szczenie odrzucone przez matkę. I moje łaska sprawia mu ból, stoję jakieś dwieście mil od bunkra i mimo to wciąż czuję jak jego umysł stara się uciec jak najdalej. Przepraszam, że go zraniłem, ale chciałem mieć pewność, że nie stanie się nic gorszego."  
Stwierdzenie, bałem się , że on zrobi sobie nic gorszego zawisło w powietrzu. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz. To był jeden z powodów dla których nosili koszule z długim rękawem nawet w najgorętsze miesiące lata. Sam robił to żeby zasłonić blizny, Dean, żeby wesprzeć braciszka.  
Zaczęło się jak jeszcze byli dziećmi. Nie chodziło o to, że John był złym ojcem. Wręcz przeciwnie, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, był najlepszym ojcem jakiego mogliby mieć. Chodziło o to, że Sam był zmuszony, do życia w świecie, który nigdy tak naprawdę nie miał się stać jego światem. Wśród strachu i śmierci, będąc tak wrażliwym i emocjonalnym człowiekiem nie miał szansy przetrwania. Chronienie jego niewinności i tego co sprawiało że był sobą stało się najważniejszą misją w życiu Winchesterów. Ale wszystkie mury kiedyś się walą.  
Pamiętał kiedy odkryli pierwsze białe węże blizn na przegubach najmłodszego Winchestera. Pamiętał, łzy spływające po twarzy ojca i to jak Sam całował Johna w czubek głowy, szepcząc, że wszystko będzie w porządku i że to nic, że już jest lepiej.  
Potrząsnął głową, wracał do rzeczywistości. Ostatnie echo kroków ucichło, położył dłoń na zimnej klamce, zamkną oczy. Usta zaczęły poruszać się w cichej modlitwie.  
"Chucku wiem, że jesteś totalnym dupkiem, ale proszę cię niech mu nic nie będzie, proszę niech będzie tam żywy. Wiem, że oddaliście mi matkę, ale to nic nie będzie znaczyć jeśli go stracę i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Błagam cię niech on będzie żywy."  
Wziął głęboki oddech, otworzył oczy, pchnął drzwi.  
Z początku oczy prześlizgiwały się po ścianach nic nie zauważając, serce podeszło do gardła, miał już wybiec z pokoju kiedy zobaczył to. Tak zobaczył! Ruch, lekkie poruszenie w małej wnęce za szafą. Skoczył w tamtą stronę.  
"Nie! Nie, proszę nie, przestań, proszę, zostaw mnie, odejdź proszę, przestań, proszę, nienienienienienienienienienienienienienienienienienienienienienienie."  
Poczuł jak jego serce rozbija się na tysiące małych kryształków, niczym filiżanka upadająca na kamienną posadzkę. Usiadł tam gdzie stał, nie odważył się podejść bliżej.  
"Sammy, Sammy malutki wyjdź do mnie. Kochanie proszę, to ja Dean. Chodź do mnie, nie pozwolę, żeby on cię znowu dostał. Chodź do mnie słoneczko, obronię cię. Nie bój się mnie, nie bój się wyjść, jego tutaj nie ma. Cas go tutaj nie wpuści, nie pozwoli mu na ciebie znowu spojrzeć pamiętasz obiecał ci to" I złamał tą obietnicę"Sammy proszę" cień przysunął bliżej wyjścia z kryjówki" Dobrze Sammy, jeszcze tylko kawałek, jeszcze tylko odrobinka czekam tu na ciebie."  
Ramiona zacisnęły się na jego szyi, plecy uderzył w lodowate kafelki podłogi, nie mógł powstrzymać ani jęku bólu, ani rąk odnajdujących znajome położenie na plecach braciszka.  
"Hej Sammy, widzisz jaki jesteś dzielny. Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny"  
"D...." łkanie zabierało oddech.  
"Tak maleńki to ja. Dasz radę dla mnie usiąść? Proszę, muszę zobaczyć czy nic ci nie jest."  
Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu kiedy zobaczył jak Sam ochoczo kiwa głową i siada po turecku kawałek od jego głowy. Był złamany, tak bardzo skrzywdzony i poznaczony przez stare blizny. Na policzkach i czole czerwieniły się głębokie zadrapania, pod paznokciami blakła krew.  
"Sammy muszę wejść do łazienki, cały czas się na mnie patrz, nie zniknę obiecuję."  
Wstał i podszedł do drzwi.  
"DI!" przerażenie sprawiało, że zabrzmiał jak dziecko, małe przerażone dziecko zbudzone przez grzmot w środku nocy.  
"Patrz na mnie Sam, cały czas będziesz mnie widział, nie zamknę drzwi. Muszę tylko nalać wody do tego kubka, wziąć te gazy z szafki i jodynę i już jestem z powrotem. Widzisz?"  
"Di!" silne ręce splatające się na jego szyi.  
"Tak kochanie, to ja" zmusił się żeby powstrzymać łzy, pocałował braciszka w czoło, tuląc go do piersi.  
To co się stało potem rozmazało się w jego pamięci, wiedział, że jakoś udało mu się oczyścić rany Sammyego i położyć go na łóżku, w którym teraz leżeli razem, okryci starym podartym granatowym kocem przytuleni do siebie tak jakby od tego zależało ich życie.  
Jutro przyjdzie nowy dzień, jutro będą pić piwo i udawać, że ten dzień nigdy nie miał miejsca. Ale jedna rzecz się nie zmieni, nie zmieniała się nigdy, dwaj bracia przeciwko całemu światu.

**Author's Note:**

> to the end of the world


End file.
